Raison d'Être
by Midorino Mizu
Summary: For the first time in over twenty years, two brothers meet in a dream.


Disclaimer: X and Gohou Drug are both the property of CLAMP.  
  
Author's Note: Based originally on my wacky theory that Kakyou and Kakei are twin brothers, and caused primarily by my boredom one night. The title is an attempt to show off my nearly nonexistent French skills. I think it has something to do with the story, but I'm not sure if that's clear to anyone else.  
  
For those who took a more useful language in high school, "Raison d'Être" means "Reason for Being." Or something close to that.  
  
Raison d'Être  
  
Midorino Mizu  
  
Kakei saw things during his waking hours, and they were never were precise definitions of what the future would be; rather, they were hazy reflections of what probably would occur, or clear snapshots of brief, important moments.  
  
The future manifested itself in a completely different way for Kakei's older brother.  
  
He was only the elder by a few minutes. They had been born twins, in the middle of a cold winter night. They were the only children of what had once been a renowned, old, and powerful family.  
  
The fair-haired boys had lived a normal childhood for three years, until Kakei's older brother began to have nightmares.  
  
When his nightmares began coming true, he was taken away to Tokyo, and Kakei was left alone in the country.  
  
They never saw each other again, except in their dreams.  
  
***  
  
Kakei's usual dreamless sleep had abruptly transformed into a brilliant, sparkling seaside, complete with both pale sand, and sharp stones.  
  
He had only been to the seaside once, when he was eight. The sky had been leaden, the ocean had been dark and turbulent, and the beach was covered with small, sharp pebbles.  
  
Nothing at all like the scene before him.  
  
But it had always been his impression that dreamscapes only possessed a cursory resemblance to the real world.  
  
"A beautiful place, Kakyou," Kakei commented. "I didn't know you were such a lover of the ocean."  
  
"I'm not," replied Kakyou. "But she was."  
  
They both watched a teenaged girl with jet-black hair dash down the beach, dressed in a scarlet bathing suit. Neither reached out towards her as she approached, but watched as she simply disappeared from sight.  
  
Kakei turned and leveled a stare at his brother. "Am I here to commiserate with you over the girl you lost eight years ago?"  
  
"No," replied Kakyou. "Tomorrow is the New Year. It will all begin then."  
  
Kakei's gaze didn't waver. "The year 1999 is not my concern."  
  
Kakyou's lips twitched slightly in an uncharacteristic smile. "No, it's not. "  
  
After a short pause, he spoke again. "I know what you're concerned with, Kakei, but even I don't know why it interests you."  
  
His younger brother let out a short laugh. "Okaa-san always said I was deep." He tipped his head and gave Kakyou a thin smile. "She always said you were melancholy."  
  
Kakyou's gold eyes narrowed but he said nothing, merely stared into Kakei's smiling face.  
  
When Kakei spoke again his voice was cold. "The outcome of the coming year, onii-san, is more than enough to hold your attention. So I wouldn't worry too much about my motivations; you'll have the motivations of someone much more powerful to contend with.  
  
Be careful. Monou-san looks like he will be quite a challenge."  
  
Kakyou's face twisted into a scowl before he faded from view, and the glorious oceanside receded into the more familiar blackness.  
  
He slept dreamlessly for the remainder of the night.  
  
***  
  
"Success!" cried a strident teenaged voice from the doorway of the pharmacy. Kakei glanced up and awarded the slim blond boy brandishing a package a gentle smile.  
  
"Then one of your missions could, for once, be termed a success?"  
  
Kazehaya scowled at his boss, then sighed. "Just give me the money."  
  
Kakei slid a few bills across the counter, eliciting a squawk from his younger associate. "That's it?"  
  
The blond pharmacist lifted a single eyebrow. "It was hardly a difficult job. You simply had to go to one of the most beautiful areas in Japan and pick up a perfectly normal item."  
  
Kakei paused, and pinned Kazehaya with a look of mock concern. "Was it too taxing for you, Kazehaya?"  
  
"I'm amazed he managed even something so basic," muttered Saiga from where he had been dozing across the room.  
  
Kazehaya spun around and started tearing a strip of the older man, ranting about his general uselessness and his inappropriate behavior.  
  
It was an interaction that Kakei had seen a thousand times since Rikuou had brought the thin boy home with him one December night, so he tuned them out as he opened the simple, brown-wrapped package.  
  
A nearly genuine smile curved his mouth as he lifted out a small, perfect shell, pale pink on the inside, and sandy cream and brown on the outside.  
  
He would have to have it delivered to the Four Seasons later.  
  
With as much time as his brother had spent at the beach, he should have at least one souvenir. 


End file.
